


Santa's little helpers

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt : "ooh ooh oh can i please prompt blaine take someone to see santa, maybe a little cousin or something, but he takes them to see santa and a certain elf catches his eye?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's little helpers

"You’re too slow !"

Blaine sighs deeply as he follows Aron in the Mall’s crowded corridors. “I’m not too slow, Aron,” he says, his patience already wearing thin, “you said it yourself : the line doesn’t start before 9.”

"Yes !", the little boy shrieks as he pulls on his fingers - he’s going to need a CAT scan or something afterwards to make sure that all the bones are still in their sockets, Geez !

"What time is it, Aron ?"

At that remark, the little boy stops walking and checks his watch. Uncle Blaine’s gift.

Though Blaine might stop trying to be the perfect uncle after today.

When he looks up, the little boy’s blue eyes, so similar to Cooper’s, are filled with embarrassed tears.

"I’m so sooooorryyyyy," he wails, attaching his little body to Blaine’s leg. Blaine bends forward to get the five year old back in his arms and wipe at the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"It’s alright, Aron. Never forget that you have to be patient and wait for the good things to hap-"

"An elf !"

Blaine is interrupted in his life lesson by a shriek that most certainly pierced his eardrum.

"Aron …," he starts, his voice a clear warning, and the way his nephew looks down, chubby fingers playing with his bow tie, message received.

"Look, Uncle Blainey," Aron says, pointing behind Blaine, "Santa’s elves are here !" His little voice is still enthusiastic, but at least it’s not threatening Blaine’s sense of hearing.

As he looks behind him, Blaine feels like shrieking too.

Or at least squealing. In a manly fashion.

Three “elves” are walking toward them, two women and one man, big smiles on their faces.

And while the women are all kind of beautiful, Blaine finds himself irresistibly attracted to the man.

(Beyond his sexual orientation)

The neon light of the malls make his skin even paler than it probably is, and his hair, brunet with reddish highlights, is curled in a perfect arabesque that Blaine wants to mess with - with his fingers, his cheek, his thighs possible …

Dear God.

That will definitely put him on the naughty list, won’t it ?

——

The inevitable shrieks and screams that come from the children waiting for Santa welcome Kurt, Rachel and Santana as usual and while the two girls plaster smiles on their face while secretely planning the demise of most if not all the children awaiting, Kurt’s smile is genuine.

Sure, it’s deafening and by the end of the day, he’ll feel like someone rolled over him several times with snow-adequate tires, but he loves that job. He loves making the kids happy, he loves the childlike wonder on the adults’ faces and he loves the perfectly tailored pants hugging one impressive ass.

Woops, rewind.

Ah, his eyes didn’t betray him : holding up a little boy who looks like he’s going to die from excitement, there is a young male specimen with a backside that should be forbidden, outlwaed or confined to his bedroom.

Definitely not advancing on the man, Kurt leaves the girls and skips toward the man.

Better find out if he can play the Naughty elf or if he’s going to have a date with his tube of ice cream to get over his infuatation for another unattainable man.

—-

Turns out, he gets to be a naughty elf with the tube of ice cream and a totally attainable man.


End file.
